KireNaruto
by ram of the forest
Summary: AU SasuNaru Based on the Manga/OVA 'Kirepapa' Naruto has always tried to protect his daughter,Sakura, from the boys that are close to her, but what if it's not her they want? CHP 5 up! There will be an Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own either Naruto or Kirepapa. I only own this fic.

Chapter 1

A sigh escaped from between two pink lips.

"That's the fifth time you've done that in an hour." A feminine voice called annoyed from the living room.

"I can't help it! This damn painting won't finish itself" the 'sigher' whined.

"Well if it did that then we'd both be out of jobs. Now hurry the hell up, I have to get that last one turned in to the gallery before ten" the voice demanded.

"But Tsunade, that's in only a few hours. You can't rush art!"

"When you've had two months to finish it and you wait till the day before the deadline to start, I sure as hell can!" with another sigh Naruto Uzumaki hung his head in defeat.

"Papa, I'm home!!" a young voice called. The blonde's head flew up, the man's aura suddenly a glittering testament of his delight. He leapt up from his seat on the floor and practically danced to greet the one true joy in his life, completely ignoring Tsunade's cry of "Get your ass back here!"

"Oh Sakura-chan, baa-chan has had me working all day, my fingers are gonna fall off, my eyes hurt, and my butt is numb from sitting on it too long. But that doesn't matter anymore because you're home and I get to see your smiling--"a loud 'skreeeeeech' sounded throughout the house as Naruto came to a sliding halt in front of the pink haired teen standing in the doorway. It hadn't been the girl herself that had caused the artist's reaction, but instead it had been the six (count them six) boys standing behind her.

"I brought a couple of friends home" she smiled, innocently unaware of how inappropriate it looked when a seventeen year old girl brought home her own harem of men. The blonde growled.'

"What, pray tell, are these young men's names?" he smiled but that combined with the growl made him look insane. All but one of the boys flinched.

"Oh right! This is Kiba-kun" she pointed to a brown-haired boy with strange red tattoos on his cheeks '_who the hell tattoos their face' _"and this is Shino-san" a boy wearing sunglasses nodded _'yeah cuz you really need sunglasses __**inside**__ the house' _"Shikamaru-san" she motioned towards the one who looked bored stiff _'yeah nice to meet you too'_. "Neji-senpai" a brunette with unbelievably pale eyes bowed '_damn pretty boy' _"and Lee-senpai" Naruto's cerulean eyes fell onto the boy who quickly bowed before giving the blonde a thumbs up, the artist's eyebrow twitched _'bushy brows…'._

Then his eyes moved to the last of Sakura's 'guests', no introduction was needed for Sasuke Uchiha. This particular boy had been a thorn in his side for almost five years and showed no signs of ever leaving. _'Bastards!! All of them, here to take advantage of my precious Sakura-chan'_.

"Hello Naruto-san" the raven haired Uchiha said almost teasingly, all the blonde could do in return was glare but that only made the teen smirk.

"Papa we'll be in the living room, OK" the girl smiled ushering her 'friends' into the living room just as Tsunade walked out, a look of murder on her face.

"All right, I'll bring you some snacks for your friends" his attitude abruptly becoming sickeningly sweet. Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself around his forearm and pulled him towards his art studio.

"The only thing you'll be doing is finishing your painting! Now get in there and finish or so help me, I'll make you regret the rest of your life" with strength that could rival an ox's, she tossed him like a rag doll. He slid for a few feet and came to rest in front of his half finished painting. Tsunade stood above glaring.

"But…but baa-chan!" he looked up at her towering figure.

"NO!!" he flashed her 'puppy-dog' eyes.

"No" he sniffed sadly.

"n-no" his bottom lip stuck out and began to quiver.

"Um" the corners of each blue eye acquired a tear.

"All right!! You have twenty minutes, no more!" she turned away from him and crossed her arms, a blush ever present on her cheeks, she was pathetic. The artist leapt up to his feet before running out of the room to the kitchen, a wicked grin across his face.

--15minlater--

Sakura's head rose at the entrance of her father. He swept in holding a tray of assorted sodas and a plate of seven cupcakes, one for each of them. On top of six of them Naruto had spread a thin layer of blue icing and on the seventh he had put a liberal helping of pink (this one obviously for the girl of the group).

"Here are some snacks. They're homemade so they may not be that good." he fluttered his eyelashes "Please enjoy."

"As always, Naruto-san, you are quite generous. Thank you" he smiled (the patented Sasuke smile that had weakened the knees of every person he had ever blessed it upon). Naruto glared for half a second before reapplying his 'sweet and innocent' face.

"My pleasure!"

He set the tray down and flashed the teens a dazzling smile. The effect was instantaneous; five of the boys blushed and mumbled their thanks. The blonde bowed before sweeping out in a swish of yukata material.

Sakura had always known that everyone who met her father thought he was beautiful. Even though he was thirty-five his face had always held on to its youthful glamour. This was most apparent in his round cheeks and his impossibly resilient blonde locks. The most stunning attribute , though, had always been his impossibly innocent blue eyes that, she noticed, could get anyone to do anything for him if he looked at them a certain way.

"Oh man, she was hott!" Kiba whistled.

"Is she your sister, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. Sakura blinked _'sister?'_

"She was very beautiful" Neji added and Shino nodded. Several hands reached forward, each taking a cupcake (leaving the pink one for Sakura). No one noticed the smirk that made its way onto the raven haired Uchiha's face.

"So anyways Sakura-chan, is she dating anyone? Kiba chimed in licking blue icing from his fingers. Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly _'huh?'_

"Dating anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah cuz I wanna know if I can make a move" Kiba looked eager. _'Wait, what is he…? '_

"No, he's not dating anyone… but he had a wife if that's what you're asking?" she answered not understanding the boy's question. Five of the boys winced, some of them grabbing at the uncomfortable feeling that suddenly rose up in their stomachs. There was a sigh from the sixth male of the group.

"Naruto-san is Sakura's **Father**… so now that you know this, I have to ask you if this information changes your feelings for him." Sakura looked at her friend confused.

"Feelings? What feelings?" none of the boys answered either question, all of their faces taking on a sickly white appearance.

"Hey are you all OK?" she asked concerned.

"We-we're fine Haruno-san (1). We just remembered that we had to do a project." Neji answered ever the composed one. The others nodded an all ran for the door. Neji quickly bowed "Thank you for letting us over" and soon followed after the others out the door. Sakura looked after the group confused.

"What just happened?" she asked the remaining male, all she got in reply was a smirk.

--

Naruto smiled wickedly at the sight of the boys sprinting towards him, who just 'happened' to be passing by.

"Oh, do you need a bathroom?" the blonde asked innocently "I'm so sorry we don't have one. The park nearby has one but that's ten kilometers away so it might just be easier if you just went home (2)" the boys blanched, quickly said their goodbyes, and ran out the front door. Naruto called after them "come back soon" _'NOT!! Serves you right for trying to take my precious Sakura away' a _cackle escaped his lips as he pulled a glass bottle from the sleeve of his yukata. The white pills inside shifting around from the movement, a white label proclaiming the pill's use and the name 'Laxatives' scrolled across in big blue letters.

"Ahh my secret ingredient. Always makes my cupcakes just right for Sakura-chan's guests" he tossed the bottle in the air before catching it and carefully lacing it back in his sleeve. He walked towards the living room to check on Sakura.

He was unable to make it to his destination before an unbelievably strong hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed the back of his yukata.

"Your twenty minutes are up" a demonic voice said as he was dragged backwards to his studio.

"Save me Sakura-chan!!"

--

"Finished" a very fatigued artist moaned and collapsed backwards on the floor "just take it and leave me to die". The blonde woman ignored the man's comment and looked to the finished painting, a contented smile forming on her red painted lips.

"As always each of your paintings, for some reason, give me a feeling of peace"

"Peace? What the hell are you talking about? 80 percent of them are battle scenes" the woman shook her head.

"I don't mean it like that. It's just… I don't know. When I see them, I feel like you're telling the story of these two men's lives and by doing so their spirits can rest in peace. Do you get it? You're giving them closure." Naruto's eyes fell onto the latest painting of his "Shippuden" series. "Shippuden" was his second series (3); the first had been his famous "Uzumaki Chronicles (4)". Both series centered around a young ninja and his best friend as they took separate paths to become strong, inevitably making the boys enemies (hence all the battle scenes). Naruto had never been sure as to what inspired each scene, they just always seemed to flow from his fingers and this most recent one was the most confusing as to of its origin.

The painting before him depicted, as usual, a battle scene with the two shinobi. The raven haired one held his sword ready for attack, lightening running along the blade. The blonde one held, within his hand, a swirling mass of light that was usually his form of attack. The confusing part though was the fact that they weren't facing each other, but stood side by side fighting an unknown (and mutual) enemy. They were supposed to be against one another and yet here they were clearly fighting together. All Naruto could think was _'what the hell did I miss?!'_ That's when Tsunade gasped.

"Are they fighting together?!" her eyes wide and mouth open _'took her long enough'._

"Yeah. I know it shocked me too". The art dealer sniffed sadly. Naruto looked at the women shocked.

"Are you crying?" the words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them but was surprised when the woman didn't hit him. Her gaze remained on the two shinobi, a tear sliding from the corner of her eye, a small smile ghosted over her lips. The feel of the tear shocked her and her manicured hand flew up to catch it.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. I feel like I've known them for so long and was forced to watch their animosity that seeing them together like this just makes me so happy." She paused to wipe away another silent tear. "What's this one called?" Naruto peered at the figures of his painting; their faces looked upon their foe with mirror expressions of hatred, their stances complimenting each other's harmoniously, they seemed so in unison that they almost looked like one entity as if they were bonded by soul, heart, and mind.

"Bonds" (5) the name having blossomed in his mind at that moment. Tsunade's smile unexpectedly turned wicked.

"So when are they gonna hook up?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Who?" she rolled her eyes.

"Who else?" she motioned to the painting "Them" the artist gasped, his head spinning back to the battle scene.

"But they're both men… and all they do is fight. They hate each other!" the dealer sighed.

"First, so what if they're both guys. It's the Twenty-first century! Plus women tend to lean towards the 'BL' fandom. Second, the fighting could just be sexual tension." She didn't pay attention to the incredulous expression the artist shot her "Finally, haven't you heard, there is a thin line between love and hate. And from what I've seen throughout this series, their hostility teeters on longing."

"That doesn't even make sense!!" he threw his hands up in the air.

"Just watch" her eyes became dreamy "They'll soon realize their undying love for each other and then… they'll do it like rabbits" Naruto sighed.

"You have problems." Then a pause "Hey wait a minute!! Didn't you promise me an award for finishing my painting?" The woman was pulled out of her musings.

"Oh right" she reached inside her large suitcase "I know you'll love it" from the black bag she pulled out a worn sketchbook and handed it to the man still sitting on the floor. He looked at the bent corners and slightly dirty cover.

"Uh thanks?" she laughed at his puzzled appearance.

"Just look inside idiot" the man opened the sketchbook, an abrupt look of shock and joy spread across his tanned cheeks.

"This…this…this" the man stuttered.

"Yes, as you so eloquently put it, this is the sketchbook of Satsuki Ueha, featuring 'her' "Avenger" series" Naruto's fingers softly ran over the first sketch, noting the elaborate 'S.U.' signature in the corner.

The scene the sketch portrayed was the aftermath of a murder. The murderer stood over his victim, a bloody kunai clutched in his hand (it was this kunai that had inspired the "Uzumaki Chronicles"). The man's eyes, in the final work, were red with strange tadpole like markings around the center. His cold, pale face was only marred by two lines starting on either side of his nose then moved outward towards the corners of his mouth (these lines had been the inspiration for the whisker-like marks on his blonde character's cheeks). Even though the murderer wasn't very detailed the victim himself was drawn so clearly that he looked as if he had been an actual person.

"Don't drool on the thing! That sketchbook is worth a lot, you're lucky that I deal for Ueha also or you would have had to pay for it" she got no response "Whatever, I have to go and turn this one in" she carefully picked up 'Bonds' and walked to the doorway before turning her gaze back to the artist "Hey brat, good job today"

"Yeah OK you too" the distracted man responded not seeing as a fiendish grin slipped over Tsunade's face.

"Oh and don't forget, your next one is due in three weeks" that broke the man from his thoughts.

"**WHAT** **THREE WEEKS?!**" The last time I was given two months!" The woman had already vacated the room and house, the sound of her cackling could be heard all over the neighborhood.

--

Naruto sighed placing the sketchbook carefully into the front of his yukata for safe keeping. He grabbed his own sketchbook and took it to his favorite spot to brainstorm, the garden on the side of his house. He leaned against the trunk of the only tree there and placed his pencil tip to a new page. His fingers began to doodle of their own free will while he let his mind wonder.

'_So' _he thought _'the anger between my shinobi is fading huh?'_ Enough for them to team up and join forces.

"there is a thin line between love and hate. And from what I've seen throughout this series, their hostility teeters on longing."

Longing? Did the two men actually long for each other? A pair of onyx eyes flashed into his thoughts. Naruto blushed and quickly shook the image away.

Back to the subject, the shinobi. Did they really look like they were in love with each other? Had he, by mistake, painted their expressions in such a way that it had led Tsunade to believe that they secretly cared for one another? How would that even look? The sound of the front door closing dragged the man out of his thoughts.

He looked down at his sketchbook and his face reddened. There before him, as a rough depiction, were his two ninja locked in an almost violent kiss (this was apparent by the way the blonde grabbed at the brunette's hair and the way the brunette had a hold of the front of the blonde's shirt). He abruptly stood up and dropped the sketchbook onto the grass before stiffly walking towards the front of the house.

--

"Naruto-san, why are you outside this late?" an infuriatingly familiar voice asked _'that damn boy! Why didn't he run out with the others?' _Naruto turned towards the boy who had been an annoyance since Sakura brought him home for the first time when they were twelve. It had only been in the more recent years that Sasuke had become a true problem. It's just that the kid never gave up.

"Ahh Sasuke, still here I see" _'Bastard!'_

"Of course Naruto-san. I know better than to sample your homemade snacks." The onyx eyed teen smirked, swiping his bangs out of his face. '_That little…'_

What do you mean Sasuke? Is there something wrong with my cooking?" the artist giving him the look of true innocence.

"Your cooking? No, but that little **extra** ingredient…" the teen stepped forwards, their chests almost touching _'Oh crap, this kid is tall'_ "that you 'accidentally' add can be discouraging." the teen seemed to be leaning in. The image of two ninjas kissing ran through Naruto's mind and he instantly felt his cheeks burn. Sasuke leaned within centimeters before suddenly pulling back, a familiar glass bottle lay in his hand. _'When did he…?'_

"Laxatives are not a common seasoning" he shook the bottle, the pills inside crating a little 'tinkling' noise. Cerulean eyes narrowed no longer feigning innocence, he had been caught.

"They deserved it. They should have thought twice before trying to take advantage of my precious Sakura" the raven haired teen sighed.

"None of the guys that follow Sakura home have that kind of intention towards her" he said trying to get something across to the naïve blonde.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that when you've been hanging around for years!" the blonde snapped "I've confronted a few of them. It was obviously a touchy subject because they freaked out, started babbling on about coming over to see 'someone else', and then they would get all grabby" a gasp escaped the man's lips as he was roughly grabbed by the front of his yukata and pulled forward.

"What happened? Did they hurt you?" Sasuke held fast to Naruto, his eyes menacing. The blonde blinked in confusion.

"I-I just kicked them or threw a few punches. They couldn't have hurt me, I can take care of myself" the teen sighed, his fingers still wrapped in the cloth of Naruto's clothes.

"Your so stupid sometimes. Confronting them, seriously?" his eyes shifted down and a barely visible blush spread across his face. The blonde followed his gaze and realized that the boy's hands had inadvertently opened the front of his clothes, leaving the artist almost naked.

"Sorry" he mumbled, moving his hands to close the front. He gave a slight jerk and a sudden 'thump' was heard. Something had fallen. Onyx eyes widened in interest at the sight of Satsuki Ueha's sketchbook on the ground in-between their feet. He bent down and his hand brushed over the cover before…

"No! Don't touch it!" Naruto swept down upon it, his fingers grasping it tightly. He pulled it against his chest and wrapped his arms around as if to protect it. "It belongs to the person who is most important to me!"

"What?" the teen's eyebrows flew up "Most important? Who, Sakura?"

"No, important in a different way" the man's eyes blazing.

"Who, a woman?"

"K-kind of… so what? This doesn't involve you!" he huffed indignantly.

"True. It doesn't, but can you blame me for being curious?" he said indifferently.

"What does it matter to you who I deem important or not? You're too busy trying to take advantage of Sakura!" the teen rolled his eyes.

"As always, you have to bring her into the conversation. Stop trying to change the subject" the blonde growled.

"She is my daughter and I have every right to be concerned for her well being and what's good for her well being isn't you!" Naruto stepped forward his fist clenched at his sides tightly "I won't allow you to hurt her. She has believed that you have been her friend for so many years that, I know, it would break her heart if you betrayed her by trying to take advantage of her kindness!"

"You don't want her to get hurt? In that case… you don't have anything to worry about. I only see Sakura as a friend." the Uchiha wouldn't look Naruto in the eyes.

"How could I possibly believe that?!" the artist all but screamed.

"Because I'm in love with someone else"

--Chapter 1 end--

Okay that's the end of chapter one (obviously). I really want to know what you think about it. I encourage criticism. I'm thinking of posting each chapter like they are in the manga and this part of the story is where chapter one ended so… Oh that also means that there will be around six chapters in all and that each chapter may vary greatly in length.

If you haven't read the manga I encourage you to go check it out but I warn you that it can get a bit dramatic at times and it IS yaoi.

I also would like to point out that even though I am following the story line pretty close I do have some deviations to make the story more of my own. -

Ok now A/N:

(1) I decided to let Sakura keep her last name because I can't see her as Sakura Uzumaki. I'm just saying that she took her mother's last name or something along those lines.

(2) LOL this line that Naruto says to the boys is almost word for word from the manga because this was my absolute favorite line in the manga. I couldn't stop laughing.

(3) Yes I know the name of the second series isn't all that imaginative but I thought '_hey it sort of adds a little bit from the show'_.

(4) This other title I took from the video game because it would have sounded strange if Naruto had named his paintings "Naruto" (of course Uzumaki isn't all that much better)

(5) OH yeah I went there! I recently saw the preview from the second Shippuden movie and I nearly died when I saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting together. It made the Sasunaru fan in me cry for joy.

Well that's all for now. It will be about a week before I get to post the next chapter (I hope) so I ask that you all be patient. I hope you all liked it.

Till next time…

Ram of the forest


	2. Chapter 2

OK guys I'm back with chapter two. (yay) I was so happy to see that so many people added 'KireNaruto' to their story alerts.

Well I decided to comment on a review by **blugirlami21**. blugirlami21 mentioned the age difference between Sasuke and Naruto (which I am also a little hesitant about). They are in fact separated by 18 years (yeah I know yikes). In the manga, from which I derived this story, Shunsuke (the person that Sasuke is supposed to be) is actually 15 making Chisato (Naruto's character) **20 years older**. When I started, I contemplated making Naruto younger but that was axed when I realized that that would make him like 13 when Sakura was born. So I opted to make Sasuke a bit older so that it wasn't such a squeamish subject.

Oh and blugirlami21also said something about Sakura being Naruto's daughter (it wasn't an objection to the idea) so I decided to inform you all on my decision for that. Chisato had a son (named riju) who had pink hair. Also I wanted to add her in the story and didn't want to have to make up a character just for the story.

Well OK now that I got that off my mind, on to the story!!!

Disclaimer: NOPE, don't own a thing… well except maybe… no wait never mind.

----Chapter 2----

"Because I'm in love with someone else" his head turned towards the other man. Naruto's heart gave an audible 'ba-bump' and a strange sensation ran through his body.

"Who? Who is it?" he felt his breath come in shallow pants.

"Are you actually curious as to who has caught my eye, or are you just being sardonic to me?" Naruto felt a strange feeling run through him, it was almost like hurt.

"So you won't tell me then?" the blonde asked. There seemed a moment of hesitation from the teen before a smirk slipped onto his face.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" he motioned to the sketchbook still enclosed in Naruto's arms.

"…It's Satsuki Ueha's sketchbook for her "Avenger" series" he blushed and looked away, unable to hold Sasuke's gaze.

"That's all" was the reply from the dark haired teen. The blonde whirled around to glare at the boy who so disrespectfully insulted his idol. A look of shock crossed over the teen's face.

"_That's all?! _How can you say something like that? This is Satsuki Ueha we're talking about. She gave me inspiration for my most successful series!" his grip on the sketchbook tightened even more.

"Do you really like her that much? You said that she was important to you." His onyx eyes were wide and almost seemed to be glowing. The blonde blushed.

"Well…that is. I think I may actually love her." Even with a blush Naruto was able to look utterly confidant in the words he had just spoken.

"Tell me, if Ueha-senpai were to ever decide that 'she' wanted to date you would you accept?" (1) he asked looking as if his stoic demeanor was only seconds away from cracking" Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head at that one.

"WHAT!!!!?" his jaw went slack and his eyes dilated. It took a few seconds before he regained his senses and continued "I've never even thought of such a thing happening. That's completely preposterous; she would never want anything of the like. I'm not even in the same league as her."

"Then you would never say yes if that were to ever occur?" the teen had said not skipping a beat. Again tanned cheeks blushed.

"well… I suppose… if she were ever to ask me out… I might say yes" then he paused "But I would want to get to really know her first. I wouldn't want to just go out with her just for the satisfaction that it was her." The teen stayed silent for a few moments. His dark eyes staring intently at the blonde, making him feel nervous. Then he turned to leave. He made it to the door of the low gate that surrounded Naruto's house and stopped before saying…

"Remember those words Naruto-san" and without further acknowledgement, Sasuke was out the gate and walking down the road towards his own home. The blonde didn't even see the smirk that had spread across his face.

-----

Naruto returned to the tree that he had earlier been sitting at. At the base, lay the still opened sketchbook that he had been drawing in before the strange confrontation with Sasuke. It rested innocently in the thick green grass, the sketch of the two ninja, in full view to the heavens. The waning sunlight lessened his ability to see the sketch properly but the image was etched perfectly within his mind's eye, mocking him.

He stiffly picked it up from the grass and soundly closed it, taking mind not to look at the page again and promptly returned to his studio.

He remained here for an hour before a sudden thought hit him _'that bastard didn't tell me who he was in love with! He just changed the subject before going off on his merry way'. _The corner of Naruto's eye twitched and a visible vain pulsed on his forehead. The pencil that had been in his hand snapped and he was instantly on his feet. That kid wasn't getting out of this so easily.

Within a matter of minutes the artist was dressed and making his way to the door, but was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"Papa? Where are you going, dinner is almost ready?" he turned.

Sakura stood in the doorway to the kitchen, an obvious look of annoyance on her face. She had pinned her pink locks up with a large clip and a white apron was wrapped around her waist. She was wiping her hands on a small towel and walked towards him.

"I 'm just going over to someone's house for a bit. I promise I won't be long" he pulled a burnt-orange jacket off the coat rack and reached for the door handle.

"Who is so important that you would go to their house at this time?" she glared

"Ah, don't worry Sakura-chan (2). It's just a friendly visit to a friend who lives a few blocks over" he laughed nervously. She looked at him for a few moments.

"Are you going to pass by Sasuke-kun's house?" Naruto sputtered, had he been caught?

"W-why would I be going anywhere near his house?" a cold droplet of sweat formed on his neck.

"I don't know. It's just that Sasuke-kun left his math notebook here and he needs it for the test we have Thursday. I was going to go give it to him after dinner, but I thought that if you were going his way then you could drop it off" the artist gasped.

"You can't go out at this time! A young girl is the perfect target to get attacked. I won't have your life risked just for the sake of some pretty boy" he huffed. The girl rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you saying that you'll do it?" Naruto sighed; well he was actually going to the boy's house anyways.

"Fine, but if this happens again then he can fail for all I care" with a nod the girl made her way upstairs and after a few moments came back down, a blue spiral notebook in her hand. She handed the notebook to her father before giving him a firm command to not be late in returning home "or else" she had said offering no answers as to what would happen if he didn't do as she had commanded.

----

Sasuke's fingers slowly traced the lines on the page before him in an almost caressing gesture. Long pale digits slid along a curved line that made up a cheek. In real life these cheeks were a soft brown and had a rounder appearance. He set his pencil to the paper and continued to draw. A few more curved lines and the face had lips. Plump, soft lips that set Sasuke's body on fire every time he thought about touching his to them. With a final movement of his pencil the long curve of a neck appeared and the quick sketch was finished.

He let himself admire his work. Large sparkling eyes peered out from the page at him. Spiked hair fell onto a smooth forehead and around the elegant shells of the person's ears. A dazzling smile graced those ever torturing lips.

But it wasn't perfect; in truth he knew that he had drawn Naruto too beautiful, almost feminine even. The blonde was beautiful but in a masculine way, his dazzling smiles were only trumped by his overly dramatic glares and completely outrageous 'I'm gonna kill you' looks. The brunette smiled at the remembrance of having received both of these looks today.

With a soft sigh the teen slowly closed the sketchbook and placed it in the deep confines of his closet where two other sketchbooks were stowed away, but not before he added to the corner of the sketch with flourish, an elaborate 'S.U.', his well known signature.

---

One long finger pressed urgently against the doorbell of the Uchiha household. The finger stopped for less than a second and began it's barrage again. The finger became very impatient and four more fingers joined the first into a fist and began to soundly pound on the wood of the door. Why the hell wasn't anyone answering!?

Naruto growled low in his chest, his teeth gritting together in annoyance.

"Sasuke! I know you're in there now open the hell up before I break this door down!"

"What are you doing Naruto-san?" a cool voice asked. Naruto flinched, his back stiffening. He spun towards the source of the voice and nearly fell over in embarrassment when he saw Sasuke standing on the doorstep of the house next door. His eyes flew to the nameplate of the door he stood before and a blush swept over his features. Wong house.

"Eh- heh… Well you see… you left your notebook at my house and when Sakura volunteered to deliver it, I wouldn't allow it so…" an arrogant smirk ran along the brunette's lips.

"You decided that you would deliver it to my neighbors" Naruto glared. With a growl he promptly threw the notebook at the teen, but Naruto was an artist for a reason… he had absolutely no athletic ability and this was proven by the fact that the notebook only flew a few feet and landed unceremoniously in the yard that Naruto currently stood in. Sasuke raised a questioning brow but said nothing.

With a furious huff, Naruto stomped to the notebook that lay open in the grass and roughly picked it up. His eyes landed on the open book in his hands and he noticed the neatly written math problems that aligned to the right side off the page. The problems weren't the part that had interested him, but instead it had been the drawing on the left side.

It was obviously a depiction of Sasuke's math teacher because the figure was pointing at a board that had one of the math problems written on it. The man didn't look very happy, perhaps it was due to the tiny fox that had curled itself around the man's legs and was currently licking his ankle. The teacher's eyes were wide but that was the only indication that he even noticed the fox because the little word bubble above his head simply continued the lesson. Underneath the sketch (like in a political cartoon) was a sentence. 'immune to cuteness' Naruto didn't actually see any significance in the cartoon and was about to close the notebook when something underneath the sketch caught his eye. Everything seemed to stop.

A cold thrill glided down his spine and he shuddered. His breath was shallow and his heart audibly pounded in his ears. Goosebumps spread across his flesh like a plague and he bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moan that had started to rise within his chest.

"Sasuke… why is Ueha-senpai's signature on this drawing?" a few seconds of silence.

"After seeing that it should be obvious" he showed no signs of emotion.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're 'her'? But… but you can't be Satsuki Ueha"

"Why not? Because I'm a guy?" Naruto gasped, it couldn't be true if Satsuki was Sasuke then… he already… but this…

"Sasuke Uchiha. Satsuki Ueha. 'S.U.'" it came out as a whisper but the teen heard it anyway.

"Yes, I am Satsuki Ueha" Naruto stood still rooted to the spot. Then something clicked within him and he was moving. He made it to the Uchiha doorstep and promptly side-stepped the brunette and entered his house without permission. Up the stairs and down the hallway until he found a door that pronounced the owner of the room behind.

With a savage push he opened the door and came face to face with an art studio not unlike his own. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a half finished canvas in the center of the room. He already recognized the man half painted upon it, the Murderer.

His eyes flew around the room. Shelves full of art books lined the walls and numerous sketchbooks were scattered on a desk.

"It isn't polite to enter someone's house, let alone room, uninvited." The blonde spun around, his eyes wide, towards the boy leaning against the doorframe. He stared, intensely aware of his idol's presence in the same room.

"Why didn't you tell me? Even after I told you how much I admired Ueha-senpai" the teen rolled his eyes.

"Like I would give you another reason to hate me" he crossed his pale arms across his chest.

"I don't hate you" the teen gave him a look "OK yeah so I sort of hate you but… now that I know that you're Satsuki Ueha… I think… I think I wanna HUG YOU!!!" the blonde squealed in a, none too masculine way, and threw himself at the brunette. Onyx eyes flew open wide in shock and, as a reflex, his hand shot out and landed on the blonde's head stopping him from coming any closer.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to hug my idol" he flailed slightly trying to reach the taller man. The idiot didn't even think to remove the hand on his head.

"why?" was the quiet question. The blonde huffed in exertion.

"Don't you remember what I said to you earlier? I admire you. If you admired someone too then wouldn't you take the only chance you had to hug them?!" then suddenly he remembered something. The reason why he had decided to come here in the first place. He pulled back.

"Hey, I almost forgot. You didn't tell me who you love." The blonde tilted his head to the side in a questioning way. The brunette chuckled and in a swift movement he had pulled the smaller man into an embrace. Naruto gasped his eyes wide and mouth open. They stayed this way for a while. Slowly, Naruto allowed his body to relax and let his arms wrap around the younger man's waist lightly. _'Hey like I said this is my only chance'_

"Idiot. It should be apparent as to whom I love" the blonde smirked.

"Hmmm… must be someone I know then. Let's see, someone who would catch your eye. Beautiful I suspect and elegant maybe" the brunette chuckled.

"Defiantly beautiful, but elegant? Not so much, no."

"Well then she must be **very** smart" the brunette outright laughed this time.

"Actually 'she's' an idiot and naïve as well, eh dobe?" (3) Naruto's breath caught and his body stiffened.

"It can't be? You would never!"

"Yes actually I would" the brunette slowly leaned his head forward his eyes looking at the blonde's lips longingly.

"EWWWW!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH TSUNADE, BAA-CHAN!!!" (Quick a/n: this is the part where Sasuke face plants. Lol).

Sasuke gave a deep sigh to keep himself from cracking and hitting the blonde over the head. He still contemplated it though when the man kept rambling.

"THIRTY-THREE year difference!!" he was promptly shut up with a hand placed over his mouth.

"I do _NOT_ love Tsunade" he said exasperated. There were a few moments of sweet silence as they continued to stand there. Naruto felt a sort of relief to know that it wasn't Tsunade, but felt a pain in that he still didn't know. He had begun to not want to know. It made his chest tighten at the mere thought of his Satsuki being in love with someone else and it made him infinitely jealous.

"Earlier, when I asked you what you would do if Satsuki were to ask you out. You said that might say yes." Naruto's eyes widened and he felt a blush inflame his face. Why was he bringing this up? "Naruto-san" he once again leaned in he stopped only inches from his face. "the one I love… is you" and without hesitation his lips had descended on the other's.

Scalding. The kiss was burning his very insides. He struggled against the hands that held him but was unable to break free. The feeling of a rough tongue passing along his lower lip startled him and his mouth flew open in a gasp. The tongue slid forward and swiped at the inside of his cheek. A guttural moan escaped from the brunette and Naruto felt his knees give out.

They fell backwards and landed on the, none too soft, hardwood floors in Sasuke's room. The blonde let out a groan of protest but the brunette above him didn't seem to notice. Sasuke's mouth gave a sudden 'suck' and Naruto was unable to resist any longer, this was his Satsuki. His back arched and Sasuke grunted at the extra contact. God it felt so good.

Pale fingers, that had earlier caressed the lines of a drawing, moved along the contours of the man underneath and felt a sudden thrill at the quiet 'mewling' sounds the blonde was making from the action.

Unable to control himself, Sasuke's hands grasped desperately at the front of the blonde's shirt and quickly tugged it over his head. The abrupt feel of cold air on his flesh shocked Naruto out of his delirium.

"Sasuke! What about Sakura?!" the teen shifted his mouth to the skin of Naruto's neck. He nipped at the flesh tenderly and was rewarded with a moan from the blonde.

"What about Sakura? She doesn't have to find out right now" this time he bit Naruto's neck.

"Find out… what?... There is nothing to find out…" the brunette rolled his eyes.

"This. This is what she doesn't have to find out about" with a sudden movement of his hips he had Naruto moaning deeply, his own head swimming with the euphoric feel of them in such an intimate position.

"a-ah… but… we're…"

"Both male? Does it matter?" Sasuke panted heavily "You had to have known the risk of falling for Satsuki, whom the only thing you knew about 'her' was 'her' artist's name." he gave another thrust of his hips.

"who…ah… who said that I fell for you..?" a smirk appeared on the teen's face.

"You did, remember? I'm Satsuki Ueha" and with that he captured the blonde's lips in another scalding kiss. Cerulean eyes slowly slid shut and his hands moved to the back of Sasuke's cream colored neck. _'maybe, for just a little while, I can…'_

"ah…Sasuke…"

--------Chapter two end--------

Are you happy?! Did you like it? I liked it (mainly that whole makeout scene -_~).

OK so I was pretty happy that I got to update this ONE WHOLE DAY earlier than I thought I would be able to. I'm pretty sure now that I'll be able to update in a week (but if something comes up and I can't then 'Sorry' in advanced).

A/N:

(1) the reason that when Sasuke (and Tsunade in the chapter before) refer to Satsuki as a girl the word appears in a set of apostrophes is that they know that she really isn't.

(2) The only reason I have Naruto refer to Sakura (his supposed daughter) as 'Sakura-chan' is to keep it at a bit of a playful nature and also because I wanted that little bit of the Naruto world in there.

(3) Again with the apostrophes, it just means that it really isn't a girl.

OH and to all of you who also like Harry/Draco fics… I recently posted a One-shot called "Sound". It has a lemon in it but not only is it kind of rushed but I didn't go into extended detail because it was my first one. But I got a lot of good reviews on it so that should mean something huh? ^-^

Till next time…

Ram of the forest


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm finally updating. Sorry for the delay (if you didn't already know… I got caught up in writing a one-shot. You should read it, it's a SasuNaru). Anyways on with the story!!!

P.S.: in Kirepapa, Chisato (Naruto) was almost raped (by Shunsuke's (Sasuke) dad no less) which is why he is so protective of his son Riju (Sakura). Well I decided that I didn't like that SOOOOOO… I didn't put that in this fic.

Warning: **tiny** **LIME between Sasuke and Naruto!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Kirepapa or Naruto, if I did, Kirepapa would be exactly the same and Naruto would FINALLY cross that thin line into YAOI territory.

---Last Time---

'_maybe, for just a little while, I can…'_

"ah…Sasuke…"

----Chapter 3----

Naruto's fingers moved onto the shirt of the teen above him. Sasuke was slowly trailing a path of fire down his chest and, with a sudden 'tug'; Naruto felt his belt being unbuckled. His eyes shut swiftly and his body became still. Sasuke continued anyway.

The sound of his zipper seemed to reverberate within the room and the blonde's breath, caught in his chest. Was he actually going to do this? Would he allow himself to be swept away by a boy that was the same age as his daughter?

"_SAKURA!!!'_ It had hit him like a ton of bricks. What would Sakura think? This was her best friend (and because of Naruto's antics, her only male friend). He shouldn't be here doing _this_. He had to return home to Sakura, because he had promised himself that he would never hurt her in any way. Even more important, he would never let anyone wiggle into their lives and take his attention off of her for even a moment.

That's when, with all his strength, he pushed. The teen fell back with a 'thump'. He seemed dazed for a moment before he noticed the blonde man before him already zipping up his pants. The teen leaned forward to grab the man but he had already moved back. The blonde stood up and made quick work of redoing his belt and straightening his slightly rumpled shirt.

"What are you doing?" the teen's annoyed voice asked.

"That's a stupid question. What does it look like I'm doing? Fixing my clothes!!!" he ran a shaking hand through his spiked locks.

"I believe we were in the middle of something" his voice became husky, sending a chill down the blonde's spine.

"Y…yeah well you were wrong. I was just on my way to returning home." He took a step towards the door. The teen lunged, catching the blonde in his lean arms.

"No. I believe that we were about to consummate our relationship." _'Damn that voice'_ it sent heat to all corners of the man's body and he shuddered. The teen, seeing this, bent forward and captured his lips in another kiss. A moan from his own throat broke him out of his jelly like state and he once again pushed the raven haired teen away.

"What relationship? We have no relationship, either then the fact that you are my _daughter's best friend_" he lifted a hand to wipe away any traces of the teen from his mouth.

The teen rolled his eyes, his lips parted to reply when a hard 'knock, knock' came from the door.

Without a word the teen walked to the door and nonchalantly opened it to reveal a man, the spitting image of the teen. A wave of familiarity washed over the blonde, had he met this man before?

"Aniki, what is it?" the teen's voice had become indifferent.

"I was told to inform you that our parents' flight was delayed. They will be returning tomorrow morning." Then the 'Sasuke look alike' caught sight of the blonde. His black eyes calculating but his face never changed emotions.

"Why didn't you just call me? I thought you were supposed to be in a meeting or something" the teen asked and the man's gaze returned to his brother.

"It was cancelled. So I had time to spare in a visit." His eyes, once again, moving to the blonde.

"Oh" the teen motioned to the Naruto "This is Naruto-san, he's Sakura's father. I left my mathematics notebook at his house and he brought it to me" this time Sasuke's voice had become polite and respectful.

"Sakura? The pink haired girl that follows you around like a puppy?" He questioned the teen, completely ignoring the suddenly pissed off blonde.

"Hey! Sakura does not, and never will, follow this kid like a puppy. It's the other way around!" he outright glared at the elder brother.

The man turned his gaze to the blonde and Sasuke flinched.

"Sir, you are within the Uchiha home and whilst here you shall respect every member of the Uchiha clan." Naruto growled.

"I will _not_ respect someone who has insulted my daughter!"

"I did not intend for my statement to be an insult. It merely sounded like one because of the truth of it." The older Uchiha ignored his brother's hiss of "Itachi!" He looked upon the blonde with boredom, his black eyes showing self-proclaimed superiority.

"You pompous bastard!" Naruto unexpectedly stepped forward and with all his anger backing it up, his fist came crashing into the man's jaw. He felt satisfaction in the way the man's head flew to the side. The older Uchiha stumbled a bit and hit the doorframe.

Naruto glared at the man before promptly stepping passed him out the door. He swiftly walked down the hallway and out the way he had come. He ignored Sasuke's cries.

"Naruto-san! Wait!"

---

"Papa! You said that you wouldn't be long. Now, look what happened, dinner's cold!" the pink haired girl huffed, her fists clenched at her sides.

A smile slipped onto the man's face. He felt so much at ease here, listening to his daughter's ranting. Here he was with someone whom he loved and who loved him back. This family of his was perfect and there was no one who should come in and ruin it for them.

He leaned forward and caught the fuming girl in a hug. She quieted instantly, her hands coming around to hug him back. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I tried to get back here as soon as I could" he let his head rest on the crown of her pink hair.

"Did you at least get Sasuke-kun's notebook back to him?"

"Yeah… your directions were a little crappy though; I ended up at his neighbor's house. I stood there, like an idiot, ringing the doorbell for three minutes." The girl giggled.

"I think that you just suck at reading directions." The man huffed _'do not'. _They stood, like that, in the entryway for a few moments.

"Papa, why do you smell like Sasuke-kun?"Naruto stood still _'oh crap' _what the hell was he supposed to tell her? **"Oh yeah. Well, you'll never believe this but, your best friend proclaimed his love for me and we ended up dry humping on his floor and this was all before I punched his bastard of an older brother in the face for insulting you. What's for dinner?"** his eye twitched. Yeah that would go over well. Then something occurred to him…

"When the hell have you been close enough to him to know how that brat _smells!!!?"_

---

Naruto groaned. He stretched his back and heard several 'pop' sounds before letting himself fall backwards onto the floor of his art studio.

Damn Tsunade and her deadline, three weeks was gonna kill him. What was even worse was that he couldn't think of a single thing to paint. Where the hell was his usual inspiration? Why wasn't he being struck from above with a lightning bolt that would spur on a two day binge of countless sketches? He had always been able to come up with something when he tried hard enough. It was like he had a database of paintings already lined up in his head, and all he had to do was grab the next one and recreate it.

But NOOOO, his database had to break down when he had a _three week deadline!!!_ He had tried everything to get his mind working properly. He tried going to a museum to get inspired, he had read adventure stories about ninjas, he had even looked though Satsuki Ueha's (or was it Sasuke Uchiha's) sketchbook for crying out loud. None of it had worked. So here he was, laying on the floor with the worst migraine in his life and contemplating suicide by way of paintbrush. Why wouldn't his writer's… err… artist's block end?

He sighed and rolled over on his side. His cerulean eyes, inadvertently, fell on a now familiar sketchbook and he groaned again. Then there was the whole matter with Sasuke, his _idol_. No, wait that wasn't right. Sasuke wasn't his idol, Satsuki was. But Sasuke was Satsuki. The pounding behind his eyes increased, he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke. Satsuki. Who was the real one and who was the alter ego? _'that should be easy to answer' _a tiny voice in his head said_ 'Sasuke was the one who created Satsuki.'_

He rolled his eyes. Just because the chicken came before the egg doesn't mean that there wasn't an egg before the chicken. He blinked and then another groan. Oh great now he wasn't even thinking straight, that made little, to no sense to him.

His eyes fell back on the sketchbook. It had belonged to someone that he felt so deeply for. He had loved Satsuki, he truly had. Did that mean that he also loved Sasuke though?

He shook his head. That was impossible; he had despised that boy from the moment he met him. He had put laxatives in his food countless times, had tripped him, and he had even spilled both food and paint on him just so he had to go home and change. His eyes twitched, but that damn kid always came back!

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, and crawled across the room. His fingers, hesitantly, grazed along the cover before he snatched it up and laid it upon his lap. He carefully opened it and, for the hundredth time, his eyes found that first murder scene. He felt a sense of recognition as he laid eyes on the murderer. Cold, black eyes looking down at his prey.

Naruto gasped, he had seen these eyes before. They belonged to Itachi!

Sasuke had drawn his own brother as a murderer? Of course the way the man acted it wouldn't be a surprise if he really was one. That was besides the point! Why would Sasuke use Itachi as his murderer?

He sighed. He couldn't go ask the teen, he had been avoiding him for two days and he wasn't gonna give in anytime soon. He huffed how dare he kiss him!

He stood up and set the sketchbook into his desk drawer before he grabbed his own and went out into his garden, maybe he could find inspiration there.

---

Sitting underneath the tree he always went to, he opened his sketchbook and _what a fucking coincidence _it opened to that damn sketch of the two ninja making out!! He growled and promptly shut the book before letting it, once again, fall into the grass.

He shifted in his place and sighed. Before long his eyes returned to the sketchbook. It lay innocently next to him. He bit his lip; he needed to draw something, anything. He glared at the book, sucked up all the pride and courage he had, and grabbed it from the ground.

This time he purposefully opened it to _that _page.

His eyes closed instantly at the sight. His breath came out in quick ragged pants. He felt like an idiot. He shouldn't be so worked up by a picture. His teeth ground together. Fine he would just do it. He would look at the sketch. No he would stare at the damn thing until it lost all meaning.

He took a quick breath and opened his eyes. His face instantly flushed but he kept his gaze steady. They looked so… so passionate. It was so raw. They held onto each other as if they were afraid the other one might disappear if they let go. But it was still a quick sketch, they hadn't been given much detail and they weren't perfect.

Perhaps, just this once, he would finish it.

He lifted his pencil and lines began to pour forth. They flowed out of him smoothly and he nearly laughed at the irony of it all. Their clothes became slightly torn and they were bleeding from a few cuts each (they had had another fight apparently). Small droplets of sweat ran down their necks and arms. But what was most startling about the finished sketch, was that their closed eyes were tightly shut and tears escaped the blonde one's eyes.

Naruto's heart clenched. His breath caught in his throat. He felt the same way that the shinobi looked, it was agony.

"Are you crying?" a familiar drawl swept down upon him. His head flew up and he quickly shut the sketchbook. He clutched the book for dear life.

"Hell no! I wasn't crying!" he stood up. "What are you doing here?" he glared at the indifferent teen. A smirk suddenly crossed Sasuke's face. He stood a few feet away from the blonde; he held his book bag over his shoulder. He was still wearing his school uniform, tie half-undone. He must have come here straight after school.

"I came to see you Naruto-san" his dark gaze caressed the blonde almost possessively. Naruto's fist clenched _'that little!' _He decided to play off the teen's comment as if it hadn't been said.

"Sakura isn't home right now she ha-"

"A student council meeting today, yes I know." The teen continued to watch him.

"Well then you should probably get home" Naruto smiled sweetly, trying to remain calm.

"I don't believe that you want me to go home, Naruto-san" he said the name as if saying it to a lover. Naruto's eyes narrowed, this kid was pissing him off. He clenched his jaw, no more pretending to be nice.

"Leave, Sasuke. I have nothing to say to you" he said in an indifferent voice, he meant business.

The teen dropped his flirtatious demeanor.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Why do you think I've been avoiding you? Because I can't stand you!!" he growled.

"I doubt that. You seemed quite fine with me a few days ago remember?" a smug expression flitted across his face.

"That was a mistake and I can assure you that it won't happen again" his fist clenched.

"What has changed from then to now?" he asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"I came to my senses, that's what." The teen wasn't phased. He took a step forward and leaned in.

"If it's because of Itachi then tell me" the teen looked almost angry. Naruto felt a sudden rush of anger at the mention of Sasuke's older brother.

"I hadn't even thought of that bastard since a couple of days ago." Then a smirk crossed his lips "did I give him a bruise?"

"Yes" the brunette answered without so much as a flinch. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. Serves that man right. He shut up though when he saw something flicker in the onyx eyes that peered at him. His expression became enraged but not at Naruto. "My brother is not angry at you, though."

"What is it?" Naruto felt annoyance to hear that the jerk wasn't at least a little pissed.

"He liked it that you had the guts to actually hit the V.P. of ANBU Enterprises. He said that he found it almost amusing and that he…" His eyes turned deadly "finds you intriguing" the teen's fists clenched "Naruto-san, he wants you."

Naruto felt ice run down his spine. There had been two things about what Sasuke said that had caused Naruto's reaction.

First had been the information that the older Uchiha was V.P. of a multinational corporation. Yeah he had known that Sasuke was well off and that his Father owned a company but he hadn't known which one. ANBU Enterprises was the leading manufacturer of many advanced weapons in Japan and was slowly taking over the industry altogether.

And then of course there had been the whole _HE WANTS YOU_ thing!!!! Seriously WHAT THE HELL! What was it about him that made the Uchiha jerks _want _him? Was he emitting some sort of pheromone that attracted rich bastards!?

"What?" the blonde hissed.

"I won't repeat myself" the teen's voice was close to a growl. "I will not allow him even that." He closed the distance between the two of them, pinning Naruto to the tree he had been sitting under. The blonde gasped.

"Sasuke, get away from me!" he pushed against the teen's chest, he didn't budge. With a sudden motion the brunette's lips descended, capturing Naruto in a heated kiss.

A familiar warmth spread through the man's limbs and he felt his knees give. Sasuke held him up. They soon broke apart, in need of air, and Sasuke moved down to kiss the blonde's neck.

"Don't… Sasuke…" the words only came out as a whisper, but the teen seemed to listen. He pulled completely away, his eyes practically glowing. Naruto didn't expect the slight feeling of disappointment at the moment he pulled back.

Sasuke suddenly reached out and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's wrist and he started to drag the man towards the house. He towed Naruto in through the side door, which was directly connected to his studio, and pushed him down onto the floor without hesitation.

Then he was on him, his mouth retaking its place at the older man's neck. His pale hands roamed freely, sending electricity through Naruto's body.

"Naruto-san" he made his name sound sinful but Naruto reacted to it anyway. A low moan rumbled in his chest and he felt the brunette parting his legs with a bold hand. The other hand had already undone several of his shirt buttons.

The teen hovered over the blonde and slowly let his mouth trail down his collarbone. A shiver ran through the man and Sasuke chuckled against his chest.

"You're so sensitive" and as if emphasizing his point he ran a hand down Naruto's chest, fingertips brushing lower and lower. Naruto shivered again.

"Sasuke, please don't" he whispered, his voice was quickly leaving with his sanity. The teen drew back to look into his eyes.

"I won't stop" he murmured "when I know that you want this too" and he drug a hand along his zipper, pulling it down.

"Stop… we can't do this to Sakur-" a throaty moan erupted from him at the feel of a scalding hot hand plunging into his boxers.

"She's the reason that I never acted on my feelings before" the teen's face flushed slightly from the feel of the growing erection in his hand "but when you admitted to loving me back…" his hungry eyes finishing the sentence '_I couldn't hold myself back anymore'._

"I never… said that I… loved you" the blonde panted. The hand running slowly along his length made it hard for the blonde to think completely straight.

"We've already… had this conversation" the teen panted, his thumb ran over the head of Naruto's erection and smeared pre-cum around the slit. The blonde arched into his touch. Sasuke's panting breaths seemed to echo in the room.

"I… hate you" Naruto breathed out. _'I don't'. _"I can't stand to be near you" _'I hate it when you aren't around'_ "I hate it when you… come home with Sakura" '_I feel disappointed when she comes home alone'_ "I hate the very sight of you" _'I can never look away'_ "You piss me off" _'God you piss me off!'_

Naruto's head fell back and his climax hit him, his body shuddering. His teeth dug into his bottom lips to stop him from screaming. That sinful hand on him stroked a few more times, sending shock waves through his high.

---

Naruto lay, panting heavily, on the floor of his studio, a dark haired teen above him, panting just as much.

"I love you" the brunette whispered into the blonde's ear. Naruto felt something lurch within him, it hurt. He couldn't be with Sasuke. He couldn't give the teen what he deserved. He had to be forever devoted to the happiness of Sakura. Sasuke would move on, he would grow up and follow in the footsteps of his father and brother and he would get married to an actress or a supermodel. He would forget all about a thirty-five year old artist and his daughter.

"I don't love you" the words had been the coldest ones that Naruto had ever said and they had made the teen flinch away. Sasuke pulled back, his body finally leaving Naruto's, his eyes showing hurt. "Leave before Sakura returns home" the blonde pushed away and stood up. He zipped up his pants and stepped away, indicating the open side door back to the garden. The room fell silent.

Sasuke's hurt expression became suddenly indifferent and he stood up as well. He peered at him emotionless for a few moments before giving a stiff bow.

"Goodbye, Naruto-san" the name no longer sounded loving. The teen turned and, without further delay, walked out.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor.

---

He sat there for about an hour before he heard Sakura's usual call of "Papa, I'm home!".

She poked her head into his studio and found him working hard doing research. What she hadn't noticed was that the book he was reading was upside down. She smiled, said she would start dinner, and then ducked back out.

Naruto dropped the book and sat still for a few moments before moving to leave the room when his eyes fell on his sketchbook. It lay where it had been forgotten when the teen had pushed Naruto to the ground.

He grabbed it and brought it to his desk. He opened to a fresh page and sketch after sketch poured from him. Whoop Dee do artist's block gone.

---Chapter 3 End---

RotF: *hits head on keyboard* I'm infinitely sorry that it took me two weeks to update. Crap happened.

I hope you all liked this one (of course you probably hated the ending). It took me almost three days to type and I hated that but hey it's finally out!

Well that's all I have to say for today. I have to go work on my Senior Research Paper (T-T) over Edgar Allen Poe (I actually like that part of the research). So anyways…

Till next time…

Ram of the forest


	4. Chapter 4

Ok finally time for chapter 4.

Sooo… last chapter I got a review asking who Sakura would be with and then I remembered that I hadn't even thought of that. I had planned to start thinking about that when I got to that chapter but because of that review I was like "eh what the hell, I'll do it". So I decided that Sakura will be paired with Itachi. Here are a few reasons:

First, something will be revealed later that makes it ironic (I love irony).

Second, in the manga Riju (Sakura's character) falls in love with the guy who plays Mizuki in the TV adaption of Shunsuke's (Sasuke's character) books. So since Itachi is the murderer in Sasuke's paintings I just thought it would be cool.

Third, Itachi needs love too. (and he obviously won't get it from Naruto since this is a SasuNaru).

Ok so there you have it… oh and if you hate the ItaSak (I personally have never read one and have no prejudices against it) then sorry but if it's any help there won't be much of it, just a little.

Ok enough of my rambling.

Warnings: Language, a few boyXboy kisses (-_- and they aren't between the preferred pairing), and implied masterbation (=^-^=)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Kirepapa or Naruto cuz if I owned Naruto then all the bad crap that's been happening in the manga recently would not be there.

--Chapter 4—

Naruto hunched over his desk, a pencil in his hand. Sketches had continued to fall forth from his mind since _that day _five days ago. The only problem was the fact that none of them were ones he would even consider for a painting, his reputation would be ruined.

The two shinobi, obviously, no longer had any qualms with each other because of their… err… activities. After that first sketch of the two of them kissing it had become as if Naruto's brain was adamant about them this way.

The sketches had become a bit perverted. It had started out "PG-13" but now, it was "R" and beyond. He had drawn so many that he no longer blushed at the sight of his own creations and it was starting to piss him off.

What the hell was wrong with him? Had he become some sort of super pervert or something? Where was his sanity?

He glanced down at his latest sketch and groaned. Another one. He promptly shut the sketchbook and pushed it away from him.

He arched his back and he heard a few pleasing 'pops'. The position he had been taking to draw was killing his back. With a sigh he let himself fall back onto the floor.

His cerulean eyes searched the ceiling; the pale plaster looked unbelievably boring. The wooden floor beneath him felt cold and hard. In fact the entire room felt horribly depressing. Perhaps because this had been where _he _had touched him.

A shiver ran through his body. It had done that every time he let his thoughts return to the teen. He, personally, had not seen the dark haired man in five days but that did not mean that he hadn't come over.

Sasuke had continued to visit Sakura but the moment that Naruto would hear his voice floating up from the front door, he would sneak off to his studio. After a while though he started to visit less and less. Now Naruto hadn't seen him in two days.

Sakura was none the wiser and went on with her normal days, she had even started to visit Sasuke's house instead. This had pissed Naruto off to no end but he had been unable to do anything about it, he couldn't tell her why he was so against it.

So life had returned, somewhat, to the way it had been but Naruto couldn't help but feel strained. He knew now that he had feelings for Sasuke, strong feelings, but his devotion to Sakura's happiness kept him from acting upon those feelings. All he had to do, he decided, was keep his distance and let the initial heat from Sasuke's touches cool down. Once he got himself under control he could return to plotting the boy's death for his constant presence in Sakura's life.

He felt his heart suddenly throb and he winced. To distance himself was easier said than done though, he _wanted _to see him. But he couldn't, because he knew that if he did then there would be no turning back.

God! Why did things have to become so complicated? He had been so content with his life, he got to torture the teen and Sasuke, in turn, got to act unfazed by the older man's antics.

He was pulled out of his musings by the familiar sound of Sakura returning home from school.

"Papa, I brought a friend over!" Naruto winced, his mind automatically returning to Sasuke.

"Good evening Naruto-san!" that voice wasn't Sasuke's. He was quickly off the floor and making his way towards the front door.

In the doorway stood two people. One was the figure of his daughter and the other was an only vaguely familiar boy. He had short black hair that fell into his just as black eyes. His skin was almost sickly pale and he wore a nauseating smile that didn't seem to quit. (Quick A\N: totally not Sai bashing, this is just how he looks to me).

"Ah! There you are Naruto-san" the pale teen said, that smile still there.

"Papa, you remember Sai-kun don't you?" Sakura smiled and realization clicked in his head. Now he remembered this kid.

If Sasuke and Sai had been competing to see who could stand Naruto's abuse the longest, then Sai came in second. Naruto had seen this teen come around for four years.

His eye twitched, he had thought that this one had finally given up when he stopped coming around about two months ago.

"Of course I remember Sai" he flashed his one-thousand watt smile "Where have you been" _'and why the hell did you come back!?'_

"I was out of the country. My uncle fell ill and I went to take care of him." His smile still in place. Sakura turned to the boy.

"I hope he's ok" she got a nod as a reply then turned to her father "we'll be in the living room"

"Ok. I'll bring you two something to drink" he got a "thanks" from Sakura and the two teens walked down the hall to the living room.

He glared at the back of the boy's head. That brat had to have the worst luck; he came back on a day that Naruto was feeling particularly malevolent. He was going to rue this day.

Naruto stood in the kitchen, hunched over two cans of soda. He cackled as three white pills from an inconspicuous glass bottle (A/N: if you don't remember this bottle go back to the first chapter) slipped into the can of Coke, the can of Sprite was left untouched (Sakura couldn't go a day without a can of Sprite).

This was only the tip of the iceberg, that kid wouldn't know what hit him. He cackled louder.

"Is something funny, Naruto-san?" a voice pulled him out of his evil thoughts. He spun around and came to face the boy he had been plotting against.

"Nothing that would interest you" Naruto said sweetly "would you like your drink now?" he added his smile to the question.

The teen didn't answer, he stood in the doorway, staring. He seemed to be thinking something over, his black eyes trained on the blonde. Sai was silent for a few more seconds before he took a breath and spoke.

"Naruto-san, I-" Naruto's eyes narrowed and his voice became cold.

"If you're trying to get my permission to go out with Sakura, then don't. She's off limits" he almost growled.

"NO! That's not it!" he raised his hands in defense. "Naruto-san, I'm trying to tell you that it's you I like" The teen stepped forward and trapped Naruto against the counter. A feeling washed over him, his head yelling at him that something wasn't right. Then, without warning, the kid leaned in and his lips crashed down onto the older man's. Naruto froze and they stayed like this for a few seconds before Sai finally pulled back, his eyes yearning.

The blonde faltered. _'What?' _He stared, wide eyed, at the boy.

"AH **FUCK**, not again!"

---

Naruto sat in his studio, calmly and quietly _**slamming his head against the wall!!!**_

"What (slam) the hell (slam) is wrong with today's (hard slam) youth?" He pulled himself away from the wall and fell back (for the hundredth time) onto the floor. He groaned as a pain began to throb behind his eyes. Great just what he needed, a headache!

He closed his eyes; he couldn't stare at the ceiling any longer. He needed a drink… or two.

After Sai had admitted to liking him, Naruto had promptly kicked the boy out and slammed the door in his face. Sakura had been shocked at her father's rash behavior but was unable to vocalize her protests when the man stormed off into his art studio.

He sighed; Naruto knew he would have to apologize to her… maybe when he calmed down a bit.

Pearly white teeth snagged onto his bottom lip. Sai's confession had reminded Naruto so much of Sasuke that he had been unable to breath. That bastard had to always be in his thoughts. Damn Sasuke, damn him a million times over!

A pair of onyx eyes floated into his mind. The dark depths were gorgeous when he was aroused. A blush sprinkled Naruto's face; he had seen Sasuke aroused more than once and it had always been for him. His eyes had gazed so passionately at him, his flushed skin looking so good he had wanted to taste it. His parted lips had been swollen, red, and moist. A shudder ran through the blonde and his fingers clenched.

Sasuke's hands had been so hot, his fingers long and slender. His legs were firm, his thighs powerful. His chest was toned and his abdomen had been unbelievably hard. God, what the hell were they feeding kids these days?

Naruto stifled a moan that rose from his chest when he felt heat pool in between his legs. The jeans he was wearing were suffocating and his shirt felt tight. He couldn't stand it, his hands moved quickly over the zipper of his jeans and his hands dipped into the front of his boxers and grasped his heated flesh. His back arched and his eyes fell shut.

"Sa…suke…"

--

"Papa, is everything ok? You look really tired" Sakura asked as she set dinner down on the table. The blonde jumped in his seat.

"Oh… err everything's fine Sakura-chan. Just been working really hard on this latest painting" he sent his daughter a smile, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. He had been having dreams lately and not the fuzzy bunny filled kind either. Sasuke had official taken over Naruto's dream land and, for the past few nights, had been doing the kind of stuff to him that would make anyone blush. This was the reason why he was so tired; he hadn't been getting any proper sleep.

He leaned back into his chair and let his hands rub his eyelids to relieve the soreness that had collected there. He listened to the soothing sounds of Sakura's quiet movements as she moved around the table and kitchen. It was enough to make him fall asleep… well he would have fallen asleep if the sound of the doorbell hadn't abruptly shaken him into complete consciousness.

"Who could that be?" she spoke to herself as she untied her apron and made her way to the front door. The sound of the door opening and Sakura's sudden nervous sounding voice had Naruto on his feet and walking towards the door.

"I-Itachi-san! What are you doing here? If you're looking for Sasuke-kun, then I don't know where he is." The name of the older Uchiha made Naruto's body run cold and it stopped the man in his tracks. Unfortunately he had heard it too late and he now stood in the hallway, in perfect view of the pair standing in the doorway. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"Actually, I came here to speak with your father." The pale man wore a face of quiet kindness. _'Pft yeah like that was even real. This guy is such a faker'_

"Papa? Why do you wanna speak with him?" she looked at the man curiously. Naruto slowly started to retreat backwards. He reeeeeealy didn't want to face any member of the Uchiha clan right now.

Unfortunately his movement had attracted the pair of black eyes to him. He almost winced when he saw those eyes gleam menacingly.

"Naruto-kun" he turned his head fully towards the blonde "I came here to talk with you. Would you mind coming with me for awhile so we can speak?" He had his hands stuffed in his pockets; he was the embodiment of aloofness. He wanted to glare, but Sakura would question it.

"Sorry, Uchiha-san, but Sakura and I have just sat down for dinner." He gave the other man one of his sweet smiles. Itachi didn't seem fazed, but it was Sakura who spoke up next.

"Don't worry about that" she smiled at her father "I'm sure that Itachi-san has something important to say" an emotion flashed in her eyes, it was cross between admiration and something else. Naruto had never seen something like that on his daughter and it shocked him. He should know every emotion that Sakura possessed.

All the man was able to do was nod and dazedly walk out behind Itachi.

--

"Are you alright Naruto-kun, you haven't said a word since we left?" Itachi's low voice reached the blonde though the fog in his head. Cerulean eyes turned upward from the white-top table before him to the man sitting across from him.

Itachi sat calmly, his legs crossed with a cup of coffee in front of him. His coal-black eyes observed the blonde with an air of interest that bordered on hunger.

"_He said that he found it almost amusing and that he…" His eyes turned deadly "finds you intriguing" the teen's fists clenched "Naruto-san, he wants you."_

Naruto felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks and he quickly looked down again. His tanned hands gripped the glass that held his drink. The reddish-orange color of his iced mango juice looked up at him, the glass still completely full. He leaned forward and pulled the stripped straw in between his lips and sucked, the tangy flavor slid across his tongue and he almost sighed in pleasure.

He pulled back from the drink and then slowly began to construct a tower out of the salt and pepper shakers that sat to the side of the table. Then he began to rearrange all the little packets of sugar depending on color. When he was done with that he began to take in his surroundings. Itachi had taken him to some café that Naruto had never noticed situated only a few blocks from his house. They sat outside under a large green terrace umbrella. Then he returned to his drink.

After a few more seconds of procrastinating, the artist finally decided that he should get it over with and see what the older Uchiha sibling wanted.

"You said you wanted to talk, here's your chance, talk" He knew it sounded kinda rude but it wasn't as if he wanted Itachi to like him.

"I wanted to ask you something" he leaned back into his chair "it's been on my mind since the last time I saw you" he paused, as if to build suspense.

"Well, out with it already!" his patience waning. The man continued to watch him in silence, before finally…

"What is your relationship with my brother?" it was said so casually asked that Naruto, whom at the time had been taking another sip of his drink, sprayed mango juice across the white table. Amazingly, none of it hit Itachi.

"Wh…what?" the blonde said in between coughs.

"Upon meeting you in my brother's room a week ago I realized that there were a few things…" he paused "…off about the whole situation in which I found the two of you."

Naruto audibly gulped.

"Then there is the fact that ever since then my brother has been acting different. Even more so two days after I met you in his room, when he returned from your residence."

Itachi leaned forward, eyes calculating.

"What makes you think that any of that has to do with me?" he glared. The man didn't reply, he just continued to watch the blonde. "WELL?!"

"What is your relationship with my brother" his tone sent chills downs Naruto's spine.

His mind went reeling in a million different directions and it was all because of this man before him. He despised this man, loathed him. No… it wasn't just this man, it was Sasuke also, hell it was the entire Uchiha family. It was people like them who believed that they could posses everything that they desired. It would be him, he decided, who wouldn't give them anything unless they earned it!

"Your brother and I have no relationship, whatsoever"

--

Naruto looked ahead as he walked towards his front door, Itachi at his side. The man had volunteered to 'walk him to the door'. _'Pft, as if this was a date'. _

Silence hung over them. A familiar feeling started to wash over him. It was strange, in a creepy 'watch your back' kind of way, he had only ever felt this way when he had been alone with Sasuke and/or Sai right before they… AH CRAP!!!

He was roughly pushed against the side of his house, his mouth being occupied by the lips of a very pushy Uchiha. How the hell did he always end up in these situations? His poor abused lips!!!

"Ge-mmf thm fumk ofmf mmm!!" (translation: 'Get the fuck off me!!') He pushed savagely against his attacker but the man wouldn't budge. This wasn't right; Itachi wasn't the one whom he would allow to touch him. The only person who he would allow to touch him was…

His eyes were suddenly stinging and he felt the distinct feeling of wetness sliding down his cheeks. Just great, that's exactly what he needed, Itachi seeing him cry!!

"Get the hell away from him!!" a sudden cry and Itachi was instantly off of him. Cerulean eyes looked around wildly and found the Uchiha a few feet away on the ground, a bruise forming under his eye.

"Don't ever touch my father against his will!" that got the blonde's attention. Shocked eyes landed on the pink haired girl standing next to him, fist raised. She had punched Itachi!

Sakura stood panting, her light green eyes burning with rage. Naruto nearly gasped, he had never seen her this angry. She stood in a somewhat crouched position, as if to attack again. Silence resounded between the three people.

Slowly a smirk slid onto the brunette's face.

"This is definitely an interesting family"

--

"Here! Take it and leave me to wallow in my own messed up life!" Naruto dramatically let himself slump onto his couch, the soft material soothing his aching body.

"Why the hell is it already wrapped up? You usually let me see the work right after you've finished" Tsunade held the package in her hand questioningly, the newest addition to the "Shippuden" series.

He wasn't sure how he had made the three week deadline but he had, with only a day to spare. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he had locked himself in his room since that whole 'Itachi Incident' (or so he had started calling it). He turned his attention back to the blonde woman.

"Ehh… I was just…?" he shrugged and hoped she would drop it. Of course the gods apparently don't like him and decided that Tsunade would become suspicious and take this time to **RIP OFF THE WRAPPING PAPER!!!**

The moment he saw her do this he was up and running for the door, but her exclamation of joy distracted him and he went head first into the wall instead of the door right next to it.

"OH! I can't believe it!" she squealed.

"Believe it" the man sighed (A/N: LOL had to do it. ttebayo!)

"You took what I said to heart" she wiped away fake tears "You've made me very happy!" she crouched over the blonde still lying on the floor and offered a hand to help him up.

"Whatever" he took her hand and pulled himself up "It's your fault that I couldn't think of anything good enough. It was your damn deadline, I didn't have enough time" he huffed.

"Oh come on, this is brilliant!" she motioned towards the painting. His eyes ran over the _thing_ that had been plaguing him for two weeks. When he had locked himself in his room his sole purpose had been to forget the 'Incident' but it had inadvertently meant that he hadn't paid any attention to what the hell he had been painting. It had started out OK but by the last few days, things had started to get a little sketchy.

The painting before him wasn't as bad as the hundreds of almost pornographic sketches he had been drawing. In fact, this was quite tame compared to them.

The two shinobi stood in the rain (why rain always seemed to be in these kind of situations, he didn't know). They were drenched, their hair heavy with rain and their clothes sagging with the weight. As per usual, they were cut, bruised, burned, and in every other way showing that they had just survived a battle. They looked tired. Little puffs of air were visible rising from their mouths and thin wisps of vapor rose from their bodies as if they were giving off heat. Those parts had been just fine; they hadn't warned the blonde when he had been painting what the outcome would be. This brings us to the 'sketchy parts'.

The blonde shinobi was leaning against a tree (to get out of the rain presumably), his eyes half lidded. The raven haired shinobi stood under the same tree, his hand resting on the trunk next to the blonde one's head and he was only centimeters from kissing the other ninja. They stood so close to each other that this scene could, in no way, be interpreted any differently than an intimate moment.

Naruto had been mortified when it had been finished, and he would have redone it if he had had the time. He had been unable to anything about it so he quickly wrapped it up and hoped that he would be halfway to Kyoto by the time she opened it. No such luck.

"Just take it away already and let me physically feel it as my reputation is shattered" he felt his chest become heavy in defeat.

"Don't talk like that. This is art and everyone knows that every artist will make something that will be either controversial or completely different. Nothing will happen to your reputation that won't be for the evolution of your art." She smiled at him with motherly affection. He still couldn't believe her.

"Yeah right. I bet Satsuki Ueha never did anything controversial" he grumbled, too somber to care that he had just mentioned Sasuke in any shape or form. Tsunade was quiet for a few moments.

"Hmm, I guess that you don't know then" his eyes rose to her questioningly "I thought that you of all people would know the news, you being 'her' biggest fan and all" she looked to be thinking something over.

"What? What's happened to Ueha-san?" he watched her carefully. Tsunade sighed.

"Satsuki Ueha has declared that 'she' is discontinuing the "Avenger" series" she looked down at him gravely. Naruto's body went numb, his mind on overdrive. _'What the hell Sasuke!?'_

Suddenly, his body was moving. He ran towards the front door, not even noticing Sakura walking in and her usual call of "Papa, I'm home!" He didn't even hear Tsunade yell "Wait! At least tell me what this one's named before I take it to the gallery!"

He only stopped at the door long enough to pull on his shoes and he was off down the street. Naruto ran the entire way to the dark haired teen's house; he hadn't even realized yet that this was the first time in 17 years that he wasn't even thinking about his beloved daughter at all.

--Chapter 4 end--

OK don't kill me!!! T-T I know it's a cliffhanger but I had to end it here so that you can have a whole lemon near the beginning of the next chapter. In the Kirepapa manga this chapter continues on to where he gets to his house and they have this whole confession moment and stuff starts to happen only for it to be cut up by the end of the chapter. So I decided that this way you won't get the confessions and stuff only just so you have to wait a week for the conclusion.

Sorry if this one was kinda crappy, for some reason I really wasn't feeling this one and I had to force myself to finish it. Maybe because this is pretty much just a filler chap. Oh well it happens to all of us.

Well that's all for today… hope you liked it

Till next time…

Ram of the forest


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! THE SECOND OVA OF KIREPAPA CAME OUT. IT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!!! Shunsuke is so hott. It doesn't follow the manga but it still kicks ass.**

OK Chapter 5!! Sorry it took forever to update… I was grounded, twice! T-T What the hell!! I'm 18, legally an adult, I can buy cigarettes, porn, lotto tickets, sleep with men twice my age and I get grounded for two C's on my PROGRESS Report, not even the actual report card!! -_-… anyways, enough of my rambling.

In this chapter: Confessions, a Lemon, yada yada yada. I feel kinda relieved now that I'm here. The next chapter is probably going to be the last one. A few people asked me to continue the story after where the manga left off and I was tempted but… the way the manga left off made me really hesitant. The reason being, I can't stand stories where it takes so much for the two people to finally be together and then have that ripped from them because of some misunderstanding. When a couple gets together I want them to stay together. I know it's kinda picky of me but that's the way I am so…

**Warnings**: Yaoi LEMON (FINALLY!!!), mentions of ItaSaku (seriously I'm not a fan of this pairing… it's simply out of necessity), and language.

Disclaimer: ehh why should I say it? You all know that I don't own it because you yourself do not own it either and have to go through this tedious task often enough. If I did own it I wouldn't be here, I would be in Japan cackling maniacally while I draw chapter after chapter of SasuNaru-ness.

--Chapter 5--

"SASUKE!!!" the name was screamed out into the seemingly empty Uchiha home. The blonde man whom had screamed the name slammed the front door closed (it had been surprisingly unlocked) and ran up the stairs.

The door he was looking for came into view and he launched himself at it. It opened with a bang and slammed into the wall.

"Sasuke!!!" He exclaimed upon seeing the man he had been searching for sitting calmly at his desk. The teen had a pencil in his hand and was apparently doing homework. He looked up from his work and gazed at the man indifferently before sighing.

"Uzumaki-san, breaking and entering is a crime" he placed the pencil down and stood up. The blonde panted in reply, not caring.

"If you have no business here then I suggest that you leave." He motioned to the door, eyes unfeeling.

Naruto winced, not only had Sasuke referred to him as 'Uzumaki-san' (something that had never happened in the many years that he had known the teen) but he had never looked upon the blonde with absolutely no emotions before. They stood in silence, cold onyx eyes meeting concerned cerulean.

"Why are you here Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "Sasuke, why have you discontinued the "Avenger" series?"

The teen scoffed.

"Of course" he spoke more to himself than to Naruto "after two weeks of avoiding me, running away when I came to visit, you finally come to see me and the only reason is Satsuki Ueha." Naruto felt his chest clench and his heart give an audibly 'ba-bump'. "Like a love sick puppy you follow your idol" the teen smiled bitterly.

"Sasuke that's-"

"I told you to leave" the teen's dark eyes seemed to suck all the determination out of the blonde.

"I…" his shoulders slumped. "Sasuke, I was worried."

"Worried? You were worried…" he scoffed "for Satsuki Ueha. Oh how very devoted you are" his onyx eyes rolled with sarcasm.

"Sasuke please, you must understand-"

"Understand!? I understand perfectly, _Uzumaki-san, _you're in love with someone who doesn't even exist." His onyx eyes gazed upon the blonde man coldly.

"Sasuke-"

"I ASKED YOU TO LEAVE!!" his cold demeanor broke and he looked upon the older man with sorrow and anger. He could break a thousand hearts with that look. Naruto could feel his own heart give a dull throb.

Then suddenly, Sasuke was moving forward, his long legs bringing him to stand in front of the older man.

"Don't you see, Uzumaki-san, if you stay here much longer I won't be held accountable for my actions." The teen laughed callously "and you were always so worried at what would happen to Sakura, when all along it was you who you should have been worried about" without warning he pushed the older man against the wall behind him. A burning hand ran up Naruto's arm and latched onto his forearm while the other hand gripped the artist's chin, forcing him to look into the eyes of the man he had fallen for.

"Sasu-"

"This is your last chance to run Uzumaki-san, if you don't, who knows what I might just end up doing to you" a few seconds passed and then the teen's eyes turned dark '_time's up'_

With an abrupt popping sound, the top three buttons of Naruto's shirt were launched across the room. Sasuke's hands hastily undid the rest before the shirt was tossed aside.

Naruto was pulled away from the wall and shoved onto the bed unceremoniously with an 'oomph' before two pale hands were already attacking the front of his jeans.

"You're not giving much of a fight, Uzumaki-san" the teen said amused, and then he chuckled "if you don't resist me with conviction, I will rape you" (1)

"Shut up you insane bully!" the blonde squirmed, cerulean eyes blazing "You're stronger than I am!!" he shoved at the brunette but no progress was made. The artist tried frantically to escape the grasp of his captor, his chest pounding and his head throbbing. How could this be happening to him? Sasuke wasn't like this, he wasn't a rapist. This wasn't his Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" the blonde's jeans had been unbuttoned and a groping hand had been set loose within the confines of his pants. He had been avoiding the youngest Uchiha because of Sakura. He had needed to protect Sakura… and here Sasuke was touching him, caressing him, feeling him up!! He was ruining everything!

"WHY do you even think I was avoiding you in the first place!? Do you know for whose sake I did this!? If you continue then that will have all been for NOTHING!!" he sat there panting after his sudden outburst. Sasuke had stopped his exploration of Naruto's body; he looked upon the blonde with calculating eyes. The older man could practically see the cogs moving around in the teen's head.

"…Exactly what did you mean by 'for whose sake I did this'?" onyx eyes narrowed and the teen's voice steadily rose "... Are you telling me that there is a different reason than the one I concluded as to why you have been avoiding me?" pale hands gripped his shoulders in a bruising hold.

"I-I…well that is…I mean" the blonde stuttered, fear rising within him. "Well… you see- the thing is… I'm Sakura's _father_ and you're her _best friend_. Th-the sort of relationship that you want" he blushed "is-is just betrayal" he looked away from the Uchiha hovering above him.

"I get it" Naruto looked back up at the teen, eyes bright with joy and relief "which is why we'll keep it a secret" '_ok not __**exactly**__ what I was thinking'_

"That's not possible, Sasuke!!! She'll see it in me. She has always been perceptive of what I do. She'll figure it out because of how much I watch you. I look at you so often a blind person would notice. Not to mention how I'll ask her about how you're doing. It makes me deliriously happy to know anything about you. Hell, I started dreaming about you! And you know what!? I even realized that all along, all this time, I have been subconsciously painting you!" the teen raised an eyebrow. It was true, it had turned out that Satsuki Ueha hadn't been his only inspiration for the 'Uzumaki Chronicles' and 'Shippuden'.

Right under his nose, in almost every single painting, Sasuke stood in all his glory in the form of the raven haired shinobi that fought Naruto's blonde shinobi (or as he had also noticed was himself). He finally understood all the paintings now, why they seemed almost familiar, why they fell out of him as if they had all been pre-painted. It was because he had lived it; his paintings had been his five year-long war with Sasuke!

"That's why it has to end, I have to forget all of this-this- this thing between us" his face set into determination and he placed a hand on Sasuke's chest, pushing the younger man off of him. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up re-buttoning his jeans. His eyes moved across the room in search for his discarded shirt.

"Ok" Sasuke's voice floated to the older man "I'll agree to forget it all". A smile crossed Naruto's lips and he turned to thank the teen "but… I would like it if you told me how you felt about me. This is my last request, then after that I'll forget… for you, Naruto"

The blonde almost shivered, Sasuke had said his name. It wasn't _Uzumaki-san_ anymore, hell he even dropped the normal suffix, he wasn't _Naruto-san_, just Naruto. Relief poured into him, he would be able to move on, Sasuke was letting him go and allowing him to live his life without complications.

"Do you promise? You really will forget all of this; your infatuation, your lust, your… whatever it is that you feel about me?" he smiled at the young man.

The only response he received was a nod.

"Well then I would have to say that… I love you, Sasuke" the blonde spoke as if he was talking about the weather. His pink lips pulled into his most innocent smile ever. He didn't notice the wicked grin that spread across the teen's face. "Well since there is nothing else to say, then I guess I'll just be going ho-" the older man's voice was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Azure eyes widened comically and the man thrashed about.

The brunette pulled back, his onyx eyes seemed to have a tint of red in them. He looked absolutely animalistic and it made the blonde's breath catch.

"Sas-Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto pushed against the chest that held him hostage. "I- I thought… You said tha-"

"I lied" the silky voiced flowed over Naruto like mist. Ice ran down his spine. "I love it when you're so naïve. It's a part of your appeal" the teen teased, his hands once again pulling off the man's shirt. All the blonde could do was watch, jaw slack and mouth hanging open. _'that little!'_

"You bastard! I'm gonna ki- hey! Stop that!" Naruto slapped away the hand that had slowly been unzipping his pants for the second time that day. Why the teen was so obsessed with getting him naked he would never know. "How dare you trick me!? I thought you had honor!!" his eyes narrowed at the young man pinning him to a desk.

A sensual smirk slipped onto Sasuke's face and with a sweep of the teens arm the homework he had been doing earlier fell to the floor, accompanied by a pencil jar and a lamp. With a slight 'umpf' from the blonde, the teen had Naruto sitting on the desk with a disgruntled frown.

Don't be mad Naru-chan" Sasuke teased. The older man glared harder, 'chan' was worse than 'Uzumaki-san'. "Now that I know how you feel then there is no need for us to wait any longer" with an abrupt movement he lifted the blonde's hips and pulled his unzipped pants down, they fell to the floor without a sound.

"what do you mean 'us'? I sure as hell haven't been waiting for anything!" he snapped, he was too pissed to notice that he had been stripped to only his boxers. That didn't remain so for long, with deft fingers Sasuke had the article of clothing around his ankles and on the floor only a second later.

The only response he received was a low chuckle that had him biting his lip from gasping. Naruto's fingers clutched at the wood beneath him as the youngest Uchiha sat in between his thighs and placed a feather light kiss on the inside of his knee.

"Whe-n did I get nake-ah!?" an errant tongue gave a sudden sweep up the inside of his thigh as groping hands pulled his prone body forward, his rear barely being held up by the surface of the desk.

Long ashen digits waltz up and over his calves and gripped, raising his limp legs and placing the soles of his feet atop the backrest of the teen's chair. A distinct heat traveled across the blonde's chest and plummeted to caress between his open legs. A breathy moan escaped his lips as he felt his body react to the brunette's proximity.

Pale moistened lips parted and Sasuke's head dipped down; blonde hair jerked violently as Naruto's head was tossed back, a silent scream was ripped from his throat.

"Sa-Sasuke, don't… Sakura-ah!"

"Sakura isn't here" and he once again lowered him mouth to wrap around the blonde's length.

"Nng… sto-stop" no response. Thoughts began to trickle out of the older man's mind and he slowly descended into a mess of moans and groans.

"Sasuke…"

---

Sasuke was pleased to see the older man giving in, if the fingers threading though his hair had anything to say about it. His tongue ran along the underside of his love's need before letting himself swallow the erection. Hips moved forward to accomplish more contact and the younger man allowed it. The salty taste stinging the back of his throat didn't bother him, as long as it was Naruto.

In truth Sasuke had never been with another man. The thought of finding someone who had similarities to the older artist had crossed his mind a few times but he had always stopped himself before such things controlled his actions. Instinct moved his hands and regulated his tongue. A sharp tug on his scalp had him instantly pulling away, fearing that he had done something wrong. He gazed up at the blonde from between his legs questioningly.

"I… was about to…" he let his voice fade out, a deep blush covering his round cheeks. The brunette licked his lips slowly, letting the man on his desk watch, savoring his lover's essence.

"That was the idea" he spoke, amused at the shudder that ran up the other's spine. He gave the blonde one last smoldering look before dropping his head back between the older man's legs, ignoring the shocked cry of "Sasuke!"

Sasuke moaned around the length in his mouth, reveling in the whimpers he received. He sucked softly and tightened his lips, his tongue running along the underside. Naruto moaned loudly but, as if he suddenly realized something, he quickly covered his mouth to muffle his sounds.

"no one's home, dobe" he had pulled enough away to murmur this before he returned to his ministrations.

With a sudden light scrape of his teeth and a choked groan from Naruto, the blonde came. The younger man could feel the thighs on either side of his head twitch, spasms of his post-coital bliss.

The teen pulled back, wiping his mouth, and watched his slumped lover. The blonde's eyes had glazed over; a pale peppering of pink covered his cheeks and a layer of sweat had formed across his chest. He could have sat there and looked upon Naruto in this state but his own need moved him into action. He stood and lifted the blonde's legs away from the chair and let them hang over the side.

"Wha'doin?" the tanned man slurred, his mind still not working correctly from his high.

"hn" it wasn't actually a reply but he didn't know how to exactly tell the naïve man the things he was about to do, so he wiped the man's next thoughts away by starting to remove his own clothes.

Naruto flushed when the teen pulled down his pants to reveal his tented boxers. Sasuke watched amused as azure eyes glanced down at the tent with hesitation and could only chuckle when the blonde glanced back down to his own length, which had erected in response.

The brunette leaned forward between the older artist's legs and captured his lips again, he let his hands discretely grab hold of his hips and pulled him off of the desk. Their bodies finally came into full contact and both men gasped at the intoxicating feel of skin on skin.

With a rapid movement Sasuke had his blonde turned around, tanned arms holding onto the desk top, displaying his lovely behind to the hungry eyes of a hormone driven teen. With one fair hand, the younger man held a curvy hip while the other hand slipped three fingers into their owner's mouth. His tongue wrapped around the digits until they were suitably moist. They were pulled from between his lips and placed against his lover's entrance.

A shocked noise came from the older man's chest and his head turned to look back at the teen, his face clearly asking 'what the hell are you doing?' Sasuke ignored the look and placed kisses along the expanse of his back, a single finger probed the man's entrance before it slithered inside. He felt the muscles around it stiffen and he saw the man's frame tense.

"Relax" he murmured against his skin and began to slowly move the appendage in a thrusting motion. He pressed against the man's inner walls a few times before pulling all the way out and adding a second finger, causing Naruto to hiss. Azure eyes glared back at him, lips parted as he panted softly.

"Teme" he growled "that fucking hurts" _'not as much as it's going to hurt' _the teen thought, amused. Soon a third finger joined the first two and now the blonde was biting his lip, soft whimpers of pain escaping him. Tan hips shifted, trying to escape the pain, and Sasuke's fingers instinctually hooked. The blonde froze and Sasuke suddenly became afraid that he had really hurt the man. He started to pull back when Naruto cried out in protest and pushed his hips to sheath the brunette's fingers again.

"Don't!" he gasped out "right there. Do it again" Sasuke did as told and smirked when he received a loud moan. Soon the hand was withdrawn and another cry of protest rose from the blonde. The brunette chuckled and pressed his mouth against the man's ear.

"This will hurt, just relax" he gave the man's hip a reassuring squeeze and wrapped his hand around his weeping erection to spread his pre-cum along his length. He pressed against the blonde's prepared entrance and pushed.

A scream rent the air but Naruto didn't pull away. He let his head fall forward and panted quietly.

"J-just do it. Don't go slow" he tightened his frame in preparation. Sasuke nodded even though the blonde couldn't see it and with an abrupt movement he was sheathed completely. He grunted, spikes of ecstasy shooting through his gut. He waited, listening to his lover's whimpers and strained against his need to move.

"Nn… Sa…suke!" the teen's restraint snapped and his hips pulled back before he could stop himself and launched forward. The resounding slap of flesh made both men gasp. Sasuke slowly found a rhythm punctuated by grunts and pants. His grip on the man's hips tightened and he raised them and with a shift of his own hips Naruto moaned "there!" his voice triumphant and labored.

Sasuke memorized that spot and made sure to hit it with each thrust. Now both bodies moved; pressing, thrusting, gyrating, anything to reach completion. Naruto's arms lost their strength and he let himself slide forward, chin resting on the wood of the desk and blunt nails digging in.

So close, he was so close. He moved faster, rhythm lost. Tan hips rolled back violently and Sasuke's head was thrown back, a silent scream shaking his frame. He thrust back with the same force, striking just the right spot and for the second time the older man came. Muscles contracted, shuddered, and after a few more thrust Sasuke followed with a cry of the blonde's name.

--

The wall beside the door of Sasuke's room was very interesting. The cream expanse stretched seven feet on either side of the midnight blue door. A picture of, presumably, the whole Uchiha household had been placed in a simple black frame and nailed to the interesting wall.

The family in the picture was the epitome of perfection. A gracefully aged woman sat in a lovely white kimono, raven-black hair pulled atop her head in an elegant bun. To her right and somewhat behind her stood an intimidating man, the wrinkles on either side of his mouth could have been laugh lines if the man hadn't looked like he had never laughed a day in his life. He wore a black haori with matching hakamas to contrast with his wife's white. Directly behind the woman stood the weasel himself. Itachi's stern face proved his dignity as the heir of the family and his tall stature imposed power in his dark blue ensemble that resembled the clothes of his father. Sasuke stood to Itachi's left, his face stern as well but held a soft inner innocence. His left hand rested on his mother's shoulder and one of her own hands rested upon it in return. The clothes he was adorned in matched Itachi's in every way and even sported the same Uchiha crest fan on the collar.

Yes very interesting indeed… well apparently to Naruto Uzumaki considering the fact that he had been staring at it for the past several minutes with a shocked expression on his face. He most definitely had never seen a wall such as this.

Onyx eyes rolled at the sight of the blanching artist. The teen should have known the man would have a mental break down after so willingly giving up his body to a man _eighteen years_ his junior!

After Sasuke had settled down from his orgasm he had dutifully carried his mush-for-legs lover to his bed and had laid him into the soft confines of his Egyptian cotton sheets. The man had dozed for a total of fifteen minutes before coming to. Azure eyes had glanced around before things settled down into his slow mind until he stared horror-stuck at the wall next to Sasuke's door, occasionally muttering "got swept away", "I was tricked", or the teen's favorite "I've been deflowered".

As amusing as the ramblings of a "deflowered" thirty-five year old man were the brunette began to worry greatly for the mental stability of the man he loved.

"Naruto-san" he opted for the gentle approach "won't Sakura be worried as to where you are at the moment?" A pair of beautiful eyes snapped to him at the name of his daughter.

"Sakura…_Sakura!?_ NOW you take the time to think about Sakura!? I have been worrying about her for the past seventeen years, even more so these past few weeks, and NOW after… after…" his eyes fell upon the desk he had been draped over not an hour ago and his cheeks flamed "y-you decide to finally think about her?" his voice had weakened as the man took on a defeated look.

The brunette looked on a few moments before he stepped forward and dropped himself onto the bed to take his love into his arms. Naruto buried his face into the broad chest and let his fingers grasp into the shirt Sasuke had put on.

"I'm- I'm just so afraid that I'll hurt her. She means the world to me and I know that if she were to find out that her best friend and father were having a _relationship _than she would feel betrayed. I mean" his looked up into onyx eyes "what if she questions your friendship and thinks that you were just using her to get to me? What am I gonna do, Sasuke!?" his smaller figure trembled and Sasuke had to restrain himself from seriously rolling his eyes. His dobe was so naïve that it bordered on stupid. It was about time to set the man straight. _'first things first'_

"In truth I was using Sakura to get to you" it was said so casually that it took a few seconds for the words to be registered.

"WHAT!? Sasuke you bastard ! How dare you use my Sakura-chan! I'll kill you and then put your head on my mantel to warn other's of what not to do!"

"You don't have a mantel" was the emotionless reply.

"I'll have one built" the blonde said through gritted teeth.

"It was a mutual thing"

"How the hell is having a mantel built mutual!?" A headache was forming behind the teen's eyes, he pressed against the bridge of his nose for relief.

"I meant the 'using' part"

"What exactly could have Sakura gained from you using her!?" the man still seemed adamant on yelling.

"My brother"

"Uh-" Ahh sweet silence. The older man tilted his head, questioning.

"All this time you have been worrying about me or any other guy that Sakura brings home when the one that was the real threat went un-harassed by you. Here let me explain it to you." He pulled the older artist to sit back in front of him (he had stood up in his anger) and looked him into his eyes, making sure he had his full attention.

"When I was thirteen I heard a rumor from the older guys that Sakura Haruno's father was so beautiful that he could make even the straightest guy, gay. At first I chalked these rumors up to being just frivolous chatter of the masses. Of course that was until even my own brother became interested in the famous 'Uzumaki-san'." A confused look from the other man had him explaining. "He had seen you with Sakura at a school festival and had been intrigued. So… that spurred on my own interest, and being a man who does not 'deal in the shadows' I approached Sakura straight out. I had told her that I had heard the stories and that I wanted to see if they were true and she instantly understood. You may be naïve to your own appeal but Sakura, most certainly, is not. I would have willingly paid her for a glimpse of you to feed my own curiosity as compensation, but it turned out that whilst my brother had become intrigued with you she had become smitten with my brother." At the blonde's disgusted look the teen smirked.

"So a deal was set, for one time being invited to her home, therefore meeting you, I would then in turn invite her to my house one time. As you can guess one time was not enough for either of us. Eventually we did become friends and now you see the product of two thirteen years olds' plotting." He sat still, letting the information sink in.

"Wait… so Sakura has known how you felt for me all along!?" and single mindedness wins out again.

"Essentially, yes"

"Why me?" the man groaned. A pause, then "but why the hell have you been telling me all this time 'we won't tell Sakura' ?"

"I told you that we wouldn't tell her about our relationship. She knows how I feel for you but not how you feel for me"

"How can you be so calm about this? You're pretty much telling me that for the last four and a half years, you have been plotting with my daughter to get into my pants!"

"More than just your pants" it was blunt but true "I am calm because as you have said, I have been plotting this for four and a half years"

"And Sakura, how is her side of this _thing _working out if your brother is after me too?" a wicked grin crossed the brunettes face.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently Sakura punched him, you remember that part right? His initial view of her has been changed. He likes it when he is opposed, it shows that they have a backbone and he looks for this aspect in a potential love interest. He is now actively seeking her out and she isn't putting up much of a fight in saying no" he watched amused as several emotions passed across the other man's face.

"That- that BASTARD!" he was up on his feet (still completely naked, mind you) and started to walk towards the door "backbone, I'll show him backbone… once I rip out his own" he was stopped by a hand around his wrist and he was spun and pressed against the wall (yes the interesting one).

"She's happy now. She had been hurt when she caught him trying to" he paused, obviously angered for a moment "_kiss_ you. She called me crying, pained by the fact that no man seemed to even see her when you were in the vicinity and guilty of being envious of you for the first time in her life." Naruto bit his lip, eyes becoming moist. Sasuke knew it would hurt the man to know that he had caused his daughter pain. He wavered for a minute before slumping in Sasuke's hold.

"If he so much as make her cry then-"

"consider him as good as dead"

"humpf. Damn bastard Uchihas and they're persuasive ways. You people could persuade countries to go to war!"

"I know, which is why we work with weaponry (2)"

--  
"Hey Sasuke?" the teen nodded at him to confirm that he was listening "you never explained to me why you decided to discontinue the "Avenger" series" Azure eyes gazed up at him. After Naruto had finally given in Sasuke had thought that a wonderful way to celebrate the older man 'letting go' and letting his daughter grow up was by a few more rounds of sex… which is why both men were currently wrapped in each other's arms and still in bed.

"Hn"

"Seriously, I wanna know" the 'puppy dog' face was flashed.

"hn" his nose 'sniffled'

"n" his bottom lip stuck out and began to quiver.

"…"the corners of each blue eye acquired a tear. (3)

'_oh for the love of- and he thought that I was persuasive!?'_

"The "Avenger" series is the product of four and a half years of watching you being drooled over by teenage boys" he received a questioning look, he sighed "about four years ago, another one of your 'would be suitors' started to hang around, Sai." he didn't notice the flinch from his lover at the boy's name "when I recognized him as a threat I began to daydream about him falling into horrible luck and getting himself brutally murdered, it's not as insane as it sounds" he added at the shocked look from the blonde.

"Eventually my ego needed a more concrete form of outlet so I began to sketch what I imagined. Thus the series was born and Sai became my murderer's first victim. Any one that followed his footsteps also fell to my pencils wrath. Tsunade-san had often asked me why my victims were so detailed (4), I of course had never told her that they had all been based on actual people"

"So when you decided to discontinue-"

"It was merely because you had actually rejected me. I was no longer around to even see any new possible victims let alone see them as threats when I was so flat out denied you."

"HOLY CRAP!!! I was the inspiration for the "Avenger" series!" yes single-minded indeed.

--The End—

--Omake—

Tsunade glared down at the two kneeling artist at her feet. They were in a LOT of trouble.

"The two of you will work your little artist fingers to the bone"

"Yes m'am" they spoke in unison.

"You will both turn in your pieces ON TIME"

"Yes m'am"

"YOU" she pointed to the brunette "will never scare the hell out of me again by 'discontinuing' anything"

"Yes m'am"

"You" the blonde this time "will never run out on me with an UNNAMED piece ever again"

"Yes m'am"

"Neither of you will disappear for TWO WHOLE days again!"

"Yes m'am"

"And for the love of God! You WILL have proper recording devices the next time the two of you decide to have some 'alone time' together"

"…yes m'am"

--Omake End—

OK remember that there will be an epilogue. It will be placed about a year later. And seriously I am sorry about taking so fucking long to update. The lemon really gave me writer's block and the whole thing where I kept getting my laptop taken away wasn't a help either -_-;;

Whoo! That was the longest chapter so far 14 pages and 5,500 some odd words. I tried to put some more humor in this one and I hope it worked.

A/N:

(1) This line that Sasuke says is exactly how Shunsuke says it in the manga. I thought it was so spine tingling sexy that I just had to add it.

(2) In chapter 3 Sasuke tells Naruto that Itachi is the V.P. of ANBU Enterprises, which is owned by their father, it manufactures advanced weapons ergo Sasuke's comment about weaponry.

(3) This scene where Sasuke is suckered into telling Naruto is identical to the one in Chapter 1 where Naruto uses the same tactics to get Tsunade to let him go sabotage Sakura's guests.

(4) In Chapter 1 Naruto is looking through Satsuki Ueha's sketchbook and he comments on how detailed the victims always are. Yeah I planned that that far back.

Well that's it for that one. (it's about damn time)

**REMEMBER!!! THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!!!**

Till next time…

Ram of the forest


End file.
